kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Neo Organism
The Neo Organism (ネオ生命体, Neo Seimeitai) is a pool of a living fluid that relies on the container it lives in to survive. It was created by Doctor Mochizuki in his attempt to create a "perfect lifeform". It took on the deformed appearance of the doctor's son Hiroshi Mochizuki but lacked emotions and having a god complex. The Neo Organism then held its creator captive when he refused to complete its evolution. It then assumed the grotesque form, Doras to find Hiroshi and force the doctor to complete its evolution so it would destroy the human race. After absorbing ZO it attempted to kill Hiroshi, fortunately the music from the boy's pocket watch awakened ZO as he burst out of Doras' body. With the Neo Organism's life support destroyed by the doctor and reverted to its normal state, ZO destroys it with his Rider Kick, ZO Kick. Doras is a monster made from metal with machine like powers and is one of the most powerful monsters, as shown since he was defeated by ZO when it was greatly weakened and destroyed by the rider's Final Form combined powers. In an S.I.C. Hero Saga crossover with Kamen Rider J, Doras gains the power of the Fog Mother, gaining different forms as a result, Red Doras Ver. 2, Doras Ultimate Form, and Fog Doras. Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider Double & Decade: Movie Wars 2010 In the epilogue film of Kamen Rider Decade, Super Doctor Shinigami, revives the Neo Organism to destroy Kamen Rider Decade. In its deformed child form, it refers to Shinigami and the Bee Woman as "Mama" and "Papa". Still when Bee Woman releases it after being defeated by Electro Magnetic Wave Human Tackle, the Neo Organism absorbs her and creates Doras. Doras then goes on a rampage destroying anything in its path including Colonel Zol. Doras overpowered Decade and his comrades until the Riders from the Nine Worlds arrived to help and with Decade Complete Form turning them into their Ultimate Forms they destroy Doras. But the Neo Organism controls the Super Crisis Fortress as its fight with Decade collides with that between Double and the Dummy Dopant. After the Super Crisis Fortress is destroyed, surviving it, the Neo Organism parasitizes onto to the Dummy Dopant, creating a new body in the form of Ultimate D. Ultimate D was able to overpower the Riders. Fortunately Decade produced the Kamen Rider W Final Form Ride Card to make Kamen Rider Double into CycloneCyclone and JokerJoker and with the Final Attack Ride Card Triple Extreme they destroy Ultimate D. Ultimate D is described as the most powerful and evil kaijin of Super Shocker, as it was able to easily overpower many Kamen Riders with little effort. It had the ability to shoot out orbs of energy and greater fighting skills than any of Doras' forms. Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen Doras was revived as part of Dai-Shocker in the "super hero taisen" incident, led by Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade, rivaling Captain Marvelous/Gokai Red and Dai-Zangyack. When Joe Gibken became Gokai Blue and charged to attack Decade, Doras tried to stop him. After he was beaten back by Decade, Joe was forced out of his transformation by Doras, who was about to kill him before Captain Marvelous intervened and swiftly destroyed the monster when it let its guard down. Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai Doras was resurrected as part of the revived Badan Empire. When the 15 Heisei Riders and 15 Showa Riders joined forces to defeat Badan, Doras was destroyed along with three Chaps and one Destron Combatman by Kamen Rider Hibiki's Ongeki Da: Kaen Renda no Kata. All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation .]] Doras appears as a boss in the video game ''All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation. Forms - Doras= Doras is capable of regeneration, even from severe wounds and injuries. It is shown to upgrade itself with organic and inorganic material as well as alter its form into an orb or a bladed projectile, and produce Doras Monsters from itself. - Doras Strengthened Form= After Doras absorbed Kamen Rider ZO it became the more powerful, Doras Strengthened Form. - Red Doras ver.2= *'Height':201cm *'Weight':123kg Red Doras ver.2 is a form Doras assumed in the Kamen Rider ZO and J SIC Hero Saga crossover. This form is assumed by absorbing Kamen Rider J and has four wings protruding from his back. - Doras Ultimate Form= By using the J-Power of Kamen Rider J to take in the energy of the Earth, Red Doras ver. 2 can assume a gigantic form that is armed with weapons on his shoulders and chest. - Fog Doras= *'Height':70m *'Weight':12000t A powerful and gigantic form Doras assumes in the Kamen Rider ZO and J SIC Hero Saga by absorbing the remnants of the mechanical ship and the sleeping Fog Mother. Its full combat abilities have not been seen, but this form is known to be a threat greater than Fog Mother and Doras apart. - Ultimate D= Ultimate D is a form the Neo Organism assumed after absorbing the Dummy Dopant in Movie War 2010. Described as Super Shocker's most powerful and evil kaijin, the claim proved to be true. Despite it's large and bulky appearance, it moves at a high speed and possesses greater combat abilities than Doras. It also has the ability to shoot explosive energy orbs at opponents. }} See also *Destructosphere Category:Villains Category:Kamen Rider ZO Category:Movie-exclusive Villains Category:Leader Category:Grasshopper Monsters Category:First Kaijin Category:Last Kaijin Category:Kamen rider Like